


Nightmare

by _thelostcity (thelostcity)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostcity/pseuds/_thelostcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up and go to sleep, DiNozzo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> ** Do not upload copies of any of my fanfic anywhere online. I do not give permission for my work to be archived anywhere other than my own AO3 account and my personal journalling accounts. **

"Shut up and go to sleep, DiNozzo."

Tony sighed. He hadn't even opened his mouth. In fact, he wasn't even planning to say anything. But, he realized, Gibbs was in a mood and, actually, his mood had gotten steadily worse as the case had gone on. Everything had come to a head that afternoon when they found the girl, and then got exponentially worse when the perp had shot at Tony. The fact that he missed by at least a foot was lost on Gibbs, who had barely let Tony out of his sight since, despite the fact that Tony wasn’t injured in any way, shape, or form. He frowned. That was weird. The not-getting-hurt thing, not the hovering thing. Though the hovering wasn’t usually this bad.

Either way, Gibbs had been talking about the fact that there was only one bed in their hotel room. It was a big bed, but it was the only bed, which meant that they had to share. Tony briefly wondered if Gibbs had done this on purpose, seeing as he’d booked the room, but quickly banished the thought. Gibbs didn’t do that sort of thing. Sharing a room? Sure, he’d done that after a rough case before, or had Tony stay in his guestroom. But not sharing a bed.

Exhausted and not in the mood for any more pissy glares or pissy silence from Gibbs, Tony quickly changed, brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed.

“’Night, Boss.” Gibbs merely grunted, but it was less disgruntled than he’d sounded earlier, so Tony counted it as a positive.

Only a few hours later Tony was jerked from sleep by a noise that he couldn’t immediately identify. As he glanced at the clock, _Christ, only 2:30am_ , he realized that Gibbs was having a nightmare.

Shit, it was a bad one, too. Tony had seen Gibbs in the throes of a nightmare before, and it usually involved lots of mumbling, grimacing, and twitching. This, though, this was full-on whimpering. Gibbs was practically crying in his sleep.

Tony scooted closer, brushing Gibbs’ arm with his own. Touching him lightly, Tony found, was the best way to calm him down since he wouldn’t wake up to shouting (tried it) and using any kind of force on him was sure to end badly (Tony’s not stupid enough to try it). He’d tried brushing Gibbs’ face once, a while ago, and was surprised to find that it worked.

It seemed, though, that since this was an unusual nightmare that his usual calming method wasn’t working. He moved closer still, until their sides were touching, and lightly rested his fingers on Gibbs’ clenched fist. Gibbs shot up seconds later, panting and looking wildly around the room. “Tony!” he half-breathed, half-whimpered.

“Hey,” Tony whispered, surprised that the nightmare had been about him. “Hey, easy Gibbs. I’m right here. You’re okay, m’right here,” he soothed, rubbing Gibbs’ arm. Gibbs’ breath caught, and he turned to wrap Tony in a fierce embrace, burying his face in Tony’s neck.

Confused and unsure of how awake Gibbs really was, Tony returned the embrace, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back with long, slow strokes. “S’alright, Gibbs. Easy,” Tony murmured into his temple. Gibbs pulled back a little and turned his face slightly up and more into Tony’s neck. Tony instinctively responded by turning his face down and found his lips millimeters from Gibbs’.

Eyes closed, Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony’s. Slightly stunned, Tony froze for a moment before gently returning the kiss, giving Gibbs the comfort he was looking for. Gibbs pulled away briefly before kissing him again, shorter this time, and then pulled away again to bury his face back into Tony’s neck.

Mystified and trying not to feel too happy (it was almost 3am, besides, Gibbs had just woken up from what was a pretty intense nightmare. Plus, Gibbs was probably half-asleep and didn’t know what he was doing anyway, right?), Tony just held him close until they fell back to sleep.

The next morning (it was later, 7am, Tony checked), Tony woke to find himself and Gibbs still wrapped together, except that this time Gibbs was fully awake and watching him.

“I kissed you last night.” It wasn’t really a question.

“Yes.”

“You kissed me back.” This wasn’t really a question, either.

“Yes,” slightly more wary this time.

Gibbs rolled onto his back, but he didn’t move away from where he and Tony were touching. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He wasn’t looking at Tony anymore.

Tony blinked. _But he didn’t say…_ “But you didn’t say you didn’t want to.”

Gibbs didn’t answer.

“Okay, so now what?” Gibbs turned back to him at his question. “Are we going to pretend that this never happened? Or is this kissing thing going to continue into the indefinite future?” Tony could be serious when he wanted to.

Gibbs turned away again, but not before Tony saw the tiniest flash of hope in his eyes.

“Indefinite future it is, then.” He was sure that he wasn’t misreading the situation.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs let out a tiny sigh and relaxed a little more. Tony leaned up to kiss the part of Gibbs’ jaw that he could reach with Gibbs still turned away, and then lay his head on Gibb’s chest, curling around him. “You didn’t actually think that you could get rid of me that easily, did you?”

Gibbs huffed a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Tony. “Shut up and go to sleep, DiNozzo.”


End file.
